Catfight
by CodeLyokoFreak77737
Summary: Version 2.0. When X.a.n.a. possesses 5 cats and sends them after Jeremie he is faced with a decision. This story was recently deleted and I revised it and here it is again. JxA R&R Please!
1. Today is Friday?

**Code Lyoko**

**Catfight**

**Version 2.0**

**By David Griffin**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters. There not mine.**

* * *

**Ok this story was deleted before so I revised it and here is the new version.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Today is Friday?

Nighttime in a dark street with only one light: the light flickers on and off. Xana's ghost came out of it. The ghost traveled down the dark street in to an ally. At the ally we see one rat then five cats attacking it. Xana's ghost possessed the cats as they were feasting on there meal.

The next day in the cafeteria around lunch we see Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita sitting at a table talking.

"So are you ready for the science test we have today?" Ulrich said talking to Odd while he took a bite of his food.

"That's today? I thought it was Friday." Odd said shocked.

"Today is Friday." Yumi said with a face that said Duh.

Then Odd said very serious "Really well I'm really behind with these Xana attacks and going back in time. It gets confusing thinking that you live a whole day just thinking that you have to live it again."

"I know what you mean." Ulrich said kind of sad.

Then Jeremie said "Me to."

"Me three." Yumi replied.

"Me four but when I lived in Lyoko it was much easier. It's not like there is time in Lyoko." Aelita said also sad like Ulrich was.

All gets quite while they continue eating. Then breaking the silence Sissy walks by with Herve **(that's how you spell it really)** and Nicolas.

"Well if it isn't they whole gang." said Sissy with a sarcastic smile.

"Well if it isn't they whole gang." said Odd mocking Sissy.

"Be quite will you!" she said mad.

"Be quite will you!" he said smiling.

Then Sissy said giving up "Fine you won this round but I'll be back. See yah later Ulrich."

Everybody laughs as Sissy and her gang walks away.

Yumi still laughing says "Good job Odd that might be a new record. You made Sissy go away not even in a minute"

"Yah good one Odd." Aelita says as she puts her fork down to get more food from her tray only to realize she ate it all. "Oh ok I'm done."

"Me to." Odd said "I better go study."

"You mean go play video games until your next class." Jeremie said.

"Wow, how do you do it Jeremie you read my mind." said Odd.

They all laughed.

Then Ulrich said while he stopped laughing. "Well I on the other hand am going to go study. Jeremie can you help me?"

"Sure lets go to my room. With Odd playing video games I don't think we will get anything done in your room." Jeremie said laughing. Then Ulrich laughed.

"You know I'm standing right here it's not like I can't here you." Odd said confused.

"So do you want to do something to." Aelita said to Yumi.

"Sure, we can hang out just you and me." Yumi said with a smile.

"Ok." Aelita said also with a smile.

They all get up and put there trays on a table with other trays stacked on top of each other. In the meantime the five Xana possessed cats make there we to the school.

Aelita and Yumi are walking together on campus talking.

"Hey I have an idea we both have a free period after your science test right." said Yumi.

"Yes, go on." Aelita said excited.

"How would you like to learn how to swim?" Yumi said.

"That would be great. Thanks Yumi." She said.

"No problem. Now let's just talk girl to girl." Yumi said walking around a tree.

"Ok that sounds like fun." Aelita said walking around the other side of the tree.

Meanwhile in Jeremie's room.

"I think you're ready for the test." said Jeremie talking to Ulrich.

"Really?" Ulrich said surprised.

"Yep, you are going to ace the test." Jeremie said.

"Great! I'm going to go get Odd. The test is going to start soon." Ulrich said.

"I'll meet you there." Jeremie said while he closed his book.

Ulrich nods his head as he walks out of the room into his.

"You see Kiwi that's how you beat level five." Odd said talking to Kiwi.

"Hey Odd the test…." Ulrich said as the bell rang.

"Well don't drag your feat. Come on I have a science test to fail." Odd said getting up.

Ulrich sighs as they exit the room.

Aelita outside on a bench talking and laughing with Yumi hears the bell.

"Oh, there is the bell the test is going to start soon." Aelita said jumping up.

"This was fun see you after your test." Yumi said.

"Bye" Aelita said as she walks away.

* * *

**End of thefirst chapter. If you liked it please review if not don't review j/k negative feed back is always good.**


	2. A Bug?

**Well this Chapter is longer but that's ok. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Bug?

Science Class with Mrs. Hertz; the bell rings.

Ulrich put his pencil down and said "Wow, that test was pretty easy."

"Yah I know I was done ten minutes after the test started." Jeremie said.

"Well that was pretty easy to fail." Odd said standing.

"Put all your tests on my desk." Mrs. Hertz said pointing to her desk.

As the class puts there tests on the desk Jeremie starts talking to Aelita.

"That test was easy. I knew every answer." Aelita putting her test on the desk.

Jeremie also putting his test on the desk said "Well we have a free period now want to get some ice cream or something."

"Sorry Jeremie but Yumi and I were going to go to the pool. She is going to teach me to swim." Aelita said blushing.

"That's ok. It sounds like fun I'll just hang out with Odd and Ulrich." Jeremie said with a weak smile.

Aelita then said "Ok have a good time."

"You to." Jeremie said with a smile.

Aelita walked to her room to get changed. She stopped and looked back at Jeremie.

He smiled and said "Go on it will be fun."

"Well to be honest I'm a little scared. I'm afraid I might drown." Aelita said hanging her head.

"Don't worry Yumi will be there." Jeremie said trying to comfort her.

Aelita then said "I know but…."

"It's going to be ok." Jeremie interrupting.

"How do you know?" Aelita said wondering.

"Well….." Jeremie said "When I was little I was scared too. But my parents taught me how to swim, and I didn't do well at first. I kept trying and then I loved the water."

"Thanks Jeremie I needed that." Aelita said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "Bye." She walked away

Jeremie stood there frozen when Odd and Ulrich walked by.

"Jeremie? Jeremie?" Ulrich said waving his hand in front of his face.

"What happened to him?" Odd said.

"I don't know. Could it be Xana?" Ulrich said worried.

Jeremie unfroze and said "It's not Xana. Aelita…. Aelita…." he fainted.

Ulrich and Odd caught him before he hit the ground.

"Aelita must have kissed him." Odd said.

Ulrich laughed.

Meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were at the pool. Yumi showed Aelita how to paddle.

"This isn't so hard." Aelita said.

"Once you get used to it you can be in the Olympics." She said sarcastically.

They both laughed.

Yumi stopped laughing then said "Now try to swim from the latter to the line on the wall." It was only about 3 ft.

"Ok." Aelita said then did as she was told very well.

Yumi surprised said "Wow that was good. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I haven't but it feels like I have." Aelita said staring at the wall.

Meanwhile the cats slowly making there way to the school came across a little girl.

"Oh look at the cats." The Little Girl said to no body.

The cats hissed and almost scratched the little girl. She ran screaming.

Ulrich and Odd were in Jeremie's room listening to what Aelita said before she kissed him.

"Oh how sweet." Odd said sarcastically.

"Cool it Odd it's very romantic." Ulrich said.

"It was nice." Jeremie said.

"Why can't Yumi and I have that?" Ulrich said in a whisper to himself.

"What was that?" Odd said.

Ulrich blushing said "What! Oh, nothing!"

"Right." Jeremie said.

Ulrich changing the subject said "Hey I was just thinking why Xana hasn't launched an attack?"

"Maybe she is sleeping." Odd said.

"Doubt it it's probably because she doesn't want us to expect it when it happens." Jeremie said as he walked to his computer "I'll launch a super scan." He starts typing "Hey that's weird!"

"What?" Odd said jumping up.

"The super scan isn't working it's all bugged." Jeremie said typing on his computer.

"Do you think Xana is behind this." Said Ulrich.

"No, it's because I was trying to boost the program but I accidentally made it worse. It will take some time to unbug it. I'll have to call Aelita. She is still at the pool." Jeremie said pulling up Aelita's cell phone number on his computer and calls her.

Aelita heard her cell phone and went over to it she answered it saying "Hello."

"It's me Jeremie." Jeremie said.

"Did Xana launch an attack?" Aelita said surprised.

"I don't know the super scan is all buggy. I need your help." Jeremie said.

"Ok I'll be right there." She said hanging up.

Yumi sighs and said "What's the Xana attack now."

"There isn't one the super scan is full of bugs I need to help Jeremie unbug it." Aelita said drying off.

"Thank God. I'm really getting fed up with all these Xana attacks." Yumi said relieved.

Aelita changes and leaves to go to Jeremie's room.

Meanwhile the cats still haven't made it to the school.

Later that evening in Jeremie's room Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi wait while Aelita and Jeremie unbug the super scan. Ulrich and Odd are playing cards on the floor. Yumi is laying on Jeremie's bed reading.

Ulrich talking to Odd said "Go fish."

"Man I'm losing." Odd said while he takes a card from the pile.

"Maybe we can find the problem later." Aelita said ready to give up.

"Just a couple more minutes." Jeremie said determined to fix it.

"Wait! There's the problem." Aelita said.

"Where?" Jeremie said confused.

"There." She said pointing to the screen.

"Oh I see." He said then started typing.

"You guys got it?" Yumi said closing her book.

"Yep but the program needs to reboot it will take a minute." Aelita said.

Odd putting his cards down on the floor said "Well I'm losing. Let's go eat there serving chicken."

"Sounds good to me." Ulrich said picking up the cards and puts them in a case.

"Well I better be going I can actually not be home late." Yumi said very happy.

They laugh and exit the room completely forgetting about the super scan.

On Jeremie's computer the super scan detects a tower. The screensaver kicks in. The screen is black with nothing on it.

* * *

**Will Jeremie find out about the activated tower? If so will he find out in time? Well you will just have to find out. I love cliff hangers.**


	3. Decisions

**Here is the 3rd Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Decisions

The next day in the cafeteria the five are sitting and eating breakfast.

"I can't believe Xana has left us alone. We can actually sit and eat a meal and get here before it's all gone." Jeremie said very happy.

"I know isn't it great!" said Odd.

"It kind of sounds to good to be true, but it is nice." Ulrich said worried.

"Yah I have been able to get home on time. My parents are so happy about that." Yumi said.

"That's great Yumi. Maybe you will gain there trust." Aelita said.

"Yah but when Xana attacks again all that trust goes down the toilet." Yumi said.

"Maybe she won't attack any time soon." Jeremie said

"Well if he doesn't attack with in a week I might start to study in my free time. Odd said between bites of food.

Then Ulrich said surprised "You're kidding right."

"For the first time in my life I'm actually being serious." Odd said seriously.

"Now that's too good to be true." Aelita said.

They all laugh as Sissy walks by.

"Ha Ha Ha." Sissy said mocking them.

"Were having a good day don't kill it." Said Odd

"Were having a good day don't kill it." Said Sissy.

"Hey!" Odd said

"Hey! Sissy said.

"Stop that!" Odd said.

"Stop that!" Sissy said.

Odd gives up and continues eating.

Odd looking at his food said "You may have won this round" He looks at her straight in the face "but the battle is far from over."

Sissy smiles and walks away.

"But at least it made her go away." Odd said.

They all laugh. The Bell rings as they get up to go to there next class; Yumi off to History and the rest off to Science.

In the meantime the cats are still not at the school but reeking havoc all over the place searching for something. We see one of the five cats rip a piece of paper. The ripped shreds read Jeremie!

Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich in Science class with Mrs. Hertz:

"Now I'm handing back your tests." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Yes, I want to see what I got." Ulrich said.

Mrs. Hertz puts a paper in front of Odd. Odd looks at it and says to Ulrich, who is sitting right next to him.

"This is an A- this can't be right. I failed with flying colors." Odd said confused.

Mrs. Hertz walks up to Odd and hands him another paper.

"Sorry Odd wrong paper, but it's not like its any better." Mrs. Hertz said.

Then she hands Ulrich his.

Odd looks at his paper and sees that it is a F.

"That's better." Odd said relieved.

"I got an A!" Ulrich said a little too loud.

Jeremie overhearing said "Great same as me!"

Aelita Also overhearing said "Me too!"

Meanwhile Yumi in History Class with Mr. Fumet:

"Pop quiz. Take one and hand it back." Mr. Fumet said.

Yumi after she got her quiz said "Hey I know all this."

Yumi takes her quiz and finishes it first. She takes her test to Mr. Fumet desk who grades it while she is up there.

"Nice job Yumi A+." Mr. Fumet said handing her paper to her.

"Yes!" She grabs her quiz and walks back to her seat "_With know Xana attacks for a while I can study and get good grades like these." _A smile came across her face.

Later after there classes the gang meets up outside at a bench.

"Hey guys I had a pop quiz today and I aced it!" Yumi said walking up to the bench.

"Nice. Jeremie, Aelita, and I got an A+ on our science test." Ulrich said with a smile.

"And Odd?" Yumi said.

"An F." Odd said holding up his paper.

"Good job Odd." Yumi said sarcastically.

They all laugh.

"I'm going to check the super scan to see if there is an activated tower." Jeremie said getting up.

"But it's quite here there's nothing wrong." Aelita said.

"That's why I'm worried." Jeremie said starting to walk away.

"Will come with you." Odd said.

They all walk inside to Jeremie's dorm room. Jeremie walks to his computer and sees it's black. He shakes the mouse to stop the screensaver only to realize there is an activated tower. Jeremie's eyes got really wide.

Then Jeremie screamed "THERE IS AN ACTIVATED TOWER!"

"What!" Aelita yelled.

"No!" Yumi screamed.

"You're kidding!" Ulrich gasped.

"Ah man!" Odd said.

Jeremie still screaming "HURRY TO THE FACTORY!"

They run out of Jeremie's room and run outside to the park. They stop and see some of the trees scratched up.

"Oh my!" Odd said as his eyes widened.

"You guys might want to see this." Ulrich said as he pointed to a tree with the name Jeremie scratched on it.

They all look at Jeremie and gasp.

Jeremie really scared said "Hurry to the factory."

They run to the tunnel in the park. They make it to the factory in record time. They ran to the elevator and Jeremie pushed the button to make it go up. When they reached the computer room Jeremie ran to the computer and yelled.

"Head to the scanners!" Jeremie said.

They went down the elevator to the scanners.

"I'm sending you to the Polar region that's where the tower is." Jeremie said.

Aelita and Yumi stepped into the scanners first.

Jeremie started typing on the computer then said "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

They went through the wires and got virtualized into Lyoko. Then Odd and Ulrich stepped into the scanners.

Jeremie typed on the computer again and said "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

They also went through the wires and got virtualized into Lyoko.

Jeremie trying to hurry said "Here are your rides." He hits enter and virtualizes there rides.

"It's ok Jeremie we'll make it in time." Ulrich said.

They jumped on there rides and raced of through the Polar region.

"The tower is just up ahead but… there are 2 crabs, 2 blocks, and 2 mega tanks." Jeremie said worried.

They make it to the tower but hide so they can make a plan.

The cats make it to the factory. They hiss and ruin everything in there path.

Jeremie who sees the cats on screen said "There're here to get me!"

"What are they?" Odd asked.

"Cats but there very powerful." Jeremie said almost about to cry "They'll kill me in two seconds."

"You know what you have to do Jeremie." Yumi said.

Jeremie now crying said "But I can't…. I can't do it!"

"Jeremie it's the only way." Yumi said.

Jeremie sits there staring at the screen with tears running down his face trying to decide what to do.

* * *

**What's this a nother cliffhanger! (and angrymob chases me) I'M SORRY! ****Don't kill me!**


	4. An Answer

**The angry Mob still chasing me tries to kill me. "Wait" I said "If you kill me I can't finish the story." They saw my point and put down there weapons.**

**And now the moment you have been waiting for the conclusion to catfight!**

**Sorry it took so long it was my schools fault. Stupid homework (I pull out Ulrich's sword and rip apart all the homework I have). Well that was stupid now I have to start over dang it! R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

An Answer

Jeremie, still crying, finally decided what to do. He pulled up a program he hadn't pulled up in a while. It was the create a new digital card program. Jeremie kept typing.

"Aelita" Jeremie said whipping of his face from the tears "will you take the controls."

Aelita smiling said "Sure Jeremie."

Jeremie got up and went to the elevator and pushed the down button. He came to the scanner room and walked up to a scanner.

"It's going to be ok Jeremie I'll be here with you." Aelita said trying to comfort him.

Jeremie felt a little better now.

Aelita as Jeremie stepped into the scanner said "Transfer Jeremie." He closed his eyes "Scanner Jeremie. Virtualization!" He opened his eyes.

"Ah!" He screamed as the white light almost blinded him. He went through the wires and got virtualized into Lyoko. He hit the ground really hard. "Ouch you do that every time." His virtual form was the same shirt on earth but with baggy pants

"Jeremie!" Aelita said as they all ran to him and cheered "You did it Jeremie!"

The gang completely forgot about the monsters who heard them. The Crabs came over and started to shoot. Jeremie freaked out and accidentally revealed his weapon; a force shield. He made a big one with out even noticing and the crabs shot, but Jeremie deflected it.

"Wow! That's cool." Jeremie said trying to hold the shield.

Odd flipped over Jeremie and fired two laser arrows "Laser Arrow!" He blew up one.

Yumi through her fans and hit the other crab and blew it up "Wow that was easy with Jeremie's help."

Jeremie's his shield disappeared "Your welcome now come on."

They hopped on the vehicles Jeremie rode with Ulrich and Aelita rode with Yumi. The blocks shot and Jeremie made another shield. They kept shooting to drain the shield. The shield drained and the blocks devirtalized there vehicles. They hit the ground hard.

"Ok come on let's get them! Super sprint!" Ulrich said sprinting up to one of the blocks and tried to hit it with his sword but the block hit him first.

"Stay behind me Aelita." Jeremie said as Aelita ran behind Jeremie as he made another shield to protect Aelita with.

Yumi through her fans at the mega tank and destroyed one before it shot at her "Yes!"

Odd fired some laser arrows at the blocks but only hit one "Well this isn't my day."

"I have an idea." Jeremie said to them.

Meanwhile the cats made it to the elevator and went to the computer room only to realize Jeremie wasn't there. That made Xana mad he made the cats destroy everything in the room.

Back on Lyoko Jeremie tried to control the super computer using only his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He materialized there rides. His eyes popped open to see if it worked.

Odd seeing his ride said "Wow how did you do that Jeremie?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Jeremie said.

"Well it worked." Yumi said.

They all jumped on the vehicles. Aelita smiled. Then the mega tank charged up and aimed at Yumi. Jeremie saw this and powered down his shield and ran in front of Yumi and made a new one. The mega tank shot and Jeremie deflected it and shot it back at the mega tank blowing it up. Meanwhile Ulrich destroyed the last block. Jeremie powered down his shield and smiled.

"Go Jeremie!" Aelita cheered as the Scipizoa came up behind Aelita and grabbed her and started to steal her memory.

"No!" Jeremie said as he made a shield and ran up to the Scipizoa and hit it with his shield breaking its tentacles. It ran away as Aelita ran to the tower and typed Code Lyoko.

She typed Code Lyoko when the cats were in mid air about to destroy the computer.

Jeremie closed his eyes and concentrated "Materialization…." He opened his eyes and smiled "Me!"

He appeared in the scanner and went to the elevator. Then went to the super computer and made the return to the past coordinates. Then he notices the cats in mid air.

"That wouldn't have been good anyway return to the past now." He said hitting enter.

Back in time in Jeremie's room after Aelita and Jeremie fixed the super scan.

"Well that was fun." Jeremie said.

"I'm so proud you going to Lyoko." Aelita said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He froze again.

"Not a again." Ulrich said.

They all laughed except Jeremie who was still frozen

* * *

**The End! **

**My next story coming soon!**


End file.
